new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
032
10:12:05 PM Rycroft: So! When last we met, you guys had stopped after an eventful night. There were zombies and hardboiled exorcists. 10:14:42 PM Val: Val went home with Theo and went to sleep! They were planning on working on a gadget the next morning. 10:14:48 PM Rycroft: And vampires all over the damn place. 10:15:46 PM Val: Val there are no vampires in her apartment. None. 10:17:05 PM Nilani: Nilani just goes home and sleeps. All this craziness is tiring. 10:17:27 PM Rycroft: Exausting, really! 10:20:14 PM Wynn: Wynn , feeling the weight of anticipation feels obliged to say that he also, predictably, went to sleep at some point during the night. 10:22:12 PM Val: ((How many vampires did HE sleep with? >.> )) 10:22:17 PM Rycroft: How late do you all sleep? 10:22:53 PM Val: Val gets up early to help Theo do the thing. 10:23:58 PM Wynn: Wynn will be up around 10 or earlier if someone comes-a-knocking. 10:24:59 PM Rycroft: Huh. No one is gonna believe you as a hollywood star if you don't roll out of bed at one! 10:26:21 PM Ella: Ella gets up around nine. 10:26:56 PM Rafe: ((He sleeps less- has to be awake before whoever he's with wakes up and finds someone else's face laying in bed with them! lol)) 10:27:32 PM Rycroft: True! And awkward. We'll say you all meet up at around 11. 10:28:21 PM Josie: Josie has changed into a nice suit, with a skirt this time. 10:29:11 PM Josie: Theo's been feeding me coffee. 10:29:55 PM Josie: I thought I ought to warn you. 10:30:07 PM Rafe: Cream only, I'm sure. You're sweet enough to not need the sugar. 10:30:50 PM Josie: You and your sweet-talking. 10:30:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles, though. 10:31:40 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "I figure I gave your new relationship enough time to ensure it's still seen as harmless fun. Hopefully." 10:32:06 PM Rafe: Though you'll never know how many times I had to bite my tongue over the last couple of days. 10:32:43 PM Josie: And here I thought an assortment of other attractive people would be biting your tongue for you. 10:34:26 PM Rafe: Now that sounds like fun. Be just the thing to make LA start feeling like home. 10:35:16 PM Josie: I'm sure we could find a pretty vampire girl or three. 10:35:56 PM Rafe: Ah. Well, they don't *have* to be vampires. I'm still not sure where I stand with that, to be frank. 10:36:37 PM Josie: Vampires? Oh, I'm sure you'd be delicious. 10:36:58 PM Rycroft: The radio music cuts out, giving way to a nasally newsreader! "We interrupt our regular programming to give you an update on the murders that plagued our city last night! Five dead at the morgue, and an additional three more victims over the course of the night! Police are still searching for the monstrous criminal guilty of the carnage! As of right now, though, no new victims have been discovered." 10:37:19 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 10:37:32 PM Josie: Three more. Maybe we shouldn't have slept after all. 10:37:51 PM | Edited 10:40:35 PM Josie: Anyway, Theo doesn't mind. 10:38:04 PM Rycroft: Well, the vampire in the warehouse told you about it. 10:38:12 PM Rycroft: That three more bodies had been found. 10:39:12 PM Rafe: Theo doesn't mind... eight bodies? That I'd be delicious? 10:39:18 PM Rycroft: Theo's at work, I believe. 10:40:44 PM Josie: Our incessant flirting, or banter, or whatever it is. 10:41:27 PM Rafe: Oh, well that's good. I'm not sure Rafe can actually turn it off anymore. 10:42:21 PM Rycroft: Currently, you guys are in the common area between your apartments -- there's a phone, a nice sitting area, a radio,a kitchenette. You guys are the only occupants of this building, after all. 10:42:29 PM Josie: Good. I think it's fun. 10:43:57 PM Rycroft: The phone rings! 10:44:03 PM Josie: Josie picks it up. 10:44:04 PM Josie: Hello? 10:45:35 PM Rycroft: "Hello, Dr. Black? This is Mr. Benedict. 10:46:20 PM Josie: Any news? 10:48:19 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Yes, none of it good. Crispin is still MIA. We have apprehended the girl and have her imprisoned. She's feral, but we're hoping we can change that. 10:49:45 PM Josie: Will it help if we catch him? 10:50:00 PM Rafe: That's a little good. 10:50:56 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Do you have the means to? We're currently dealing with another issue -- a vampire family we don't have much contact with have decided to move into LA. We turned them up when we were searching. 10:51:54 PM Josie: We're going to try, yes. 10:52:04 PM Rafe: Sure seem to be a lot of vampires in the area now. 10:52:06 PM Josie: ... I hope they're cuddly. 10:52:20 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 10:56:04 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Not terribly. They call themselves the Reveniens. Not sure if they're a new bloodline taking the name of an old family, or that actual old family. 10:56:27 PM Rycroft: Benedict: But they already killed three of my guys. 10:56:35 PM Rafe: ...not cuddly. 10:57:03 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Could have been a misunderstanding. They wanna talk, apparently. 10:57:15 PM Josie: ... if this is going to be a war I'd consider contacting the Council for support. 10:57:29 PM Josie: I'm not sure they'd give it to you, but you're cooperating with us and you're a known quantity. 10:57:31 PM Rafe: If this were an action film, it'd be an ambush. 10:57:59 PM Rycroft: Benedict: It had occurred to me, yes. 10:59:43 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Anyway. What will you do if you find Crispin? 11:00:08 PM Josie: I'd planned to turn him over to you. 11:00:22 PM Josie: I don't think the Council particularly cares as long as the killings stop. 11:01:56 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Do you believe you can apparehend him? 11:03:26 PM Josie: I'm hoping to. 11:06:47 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Good hunting,t hen. 11:07:34 PM Josie: ... be careful. 11:07:37 PM Josie: Josie hangs up. 11:07:55 PM Rafe: So... what do you think? 11:09:22 PM Josie: I think we'd better get going. 11:09:43 PM Josie: Josie picks up a weird-looking object from the table; it looks like a compass with some extra pieces hanging off the sides. 11:12:47 PM Rycroft: It points south! 11:14:29 PM Josie: Right. Let's get moving. 11:14:34 PM Rafe: After you! 11:14:48 PM Josie: Josie heads out! 11:14:58 PM Rycroft: To the Buffy mobile! 11:15:10 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 11:15:35 PM Ella: Ella also follows! 11:16:09 PM Josie: Josie starts heading south and hands the widget to Ella. 11:16:11 PM Josie: Tell me where to go. 11:16:35 PM Ella: Okay. 11:17:20 PM Ella: Ella watches the thing. 11:18:05 PM Josie: I think we did a nice job on it. 11:18:10 PM Josie: The compass was his idea. 11:18:33 PM Rycroft: You drive south! After you drive a ways, the needle starts moving, so you have to start trying to triangulate where exactly it's pointing -- which requires many sharp turns down alleys and streets. 11:18:48 PM Rafe: What's it pointing to? 11:19:17 PM Josie: The gadget Crispin made to give everyone but him the curses. 11:19:53 PM Rafe: Huh. How'd you do that without ever having contact with it? 11:20:41 PM Josie: Sympathetic magic. 11:20:53 PM Josie: We had the plans for it and some of the leftover bits he didn't use. 11:21:15 PM Rafe: Oh, right. I forgot about the plans. 11:22:25 PM Rycroft: The compass seems to be pointing toward a very posh high-rose hotel in downtown Hollywood. 11:23:11 PM Josie: Josie parks the car and gets out, heading into the hotel! 11:23:23 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 11:23:45 PM Ella: Ella trundles along behind. 11:24:29 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella: Keep telling us where to go. 11:24:49 PM Ella: ~Sure. 11:24:55 PM Rycroft: Roll! Everyone. 11:25:16 PM Josie: ((7!)) 11:25:39 PM Ella: (( 5 )) 11:26:27 PM Rafe: ((10, sorry, my tablet's dead, I moved the app on my phone, and I picked the wrong web link! lol)) 11:29:16 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 11:29:32 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Rafe and Ella: Something feels wrong here. 11:29:57 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 11:30:18 PM Ella: Ella shrugs 11:34:24 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 11:34:37 PM Josie: Josie thinks at both Rafe and Ella: They're all under mindmagic. Everyone here. 11:34:48 PM Ella: ~welp. 11:35:08 PM Josie: Josie adds: Just to pay no attention to anything strange. Even so... on this scale it's crazy to think this wouldn't be noticed. 11:35:13 PM Rafe: ~The guy at the desk's been looking at us. Can't tell why. 11:36:29 PM Josie: Josie also adds: I'm not going to be able to use mind magic on Crispin if he's this powerful. We're going to have to rely on that gadget we were given, the crucifix, and Ella's shadows. You should give the gadget to Rafe, probably. 11:36:57 PM Josie: Josie thinks: That one's been magicked the most. Let's keep on with the compass. 11:37:57 PM Rycroft: You notice that as you go back to the compass, the clerk picks up a phone and starts speaking into it! 11:38:25 PM Rafe: Think we're about to find him, whether we want to or not. 11:38:34 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:38:35 PM Josie: Good. 11:40:56 PM Rycroft: The compass leads you upstairs! 11:41:09 PM Josie: Let's hurry in case he's running. 11:41:23 PM Josie: Elevator or stairs? 11:41:38 PM Rafe: Both? 11:41:54 PM Josie: Split up? ... I'm not sure that's a good idea. 11:42:37 PM Rafe: Then pick one. Quickly. 11:42:46 PM Josie: Elevator. 11:43:02 PM Josie: This building must have fifteen or twenty floors. 11:43:07 PM Josie: Josie heads for the elevator. 11:43:12 PM Rafe: How do we know which floor? 11:43:22 PM Josie: Ella has the compass, we use that. 11:43:56 PM Rycroft: This is the 30s, and this is a very nice hotel -- there's a guy operating the Elevator. 11:44:27 PM Josie: Top floor, please. 11:44:44 PM Rycroft: Elevator guy: Right away, miss! 11:46:56 PM Rycroft: The compass indicates the top floor, of course. 11:47:13 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella and Rafe: Lots of nonhuman minds up there. I wonder if he's with other vampires. 11:47:28 PM Rafe: ~We sure this is a good idea? 11:47:45 PM Ella: ~Nope. 11:47:54 PM Josie: Josie thinks: of course it's not, but we can't blow up the building and he has to be stopped. 11:48:52 PM Rycroft: Elevator guy: 20th floor! 11:49:11 PM Josie: Josie steps out. 11:49:26 PM Rafe: Rafe follows. 11:49:47 PM Ella: Ella takes up the rear. 11:51:56 PM Rycroft: Okay! This floor is mostly suites, and a small ballroom for various functions. 11:52:21 PM Josie: Josie looks to Ella to tell her where to go! 11:52:41 PM Ella: Ella checks the compass. 11:53:11 PM Rycroft: You find the suite in question. 11:54:03 PM Josie: Josie puts a hand in her pocket and knocks on the door with her other hand. 11:54:52 PM Rafe: Rafe stands beside her with a stoic look. 11:56:57 PM Rycroft: A man answers! He is tall, dark, and handsome. "Ahh. The Council representatives, just in time. Come in, please. I am Lucius Revenien." he speaks with a slight french accent. 11:57:28 PM Josie: Or you could send Crispin Fortunada out. 11:58:58 PM Rycroft: Lucius: To what end? What will you do with him? Bring him to the Benedicts? He very much does not want to go to them, and I suspect you would have a hard time convincing him. 11:59:28 PM Josie: Well, if you want to kill him instead, I won't split any hairs. 12:00:01 AM | Edited 12:00:07 AM Rafe: The Fortunadas are part of the Council. *They* should have jurisdiction in this matter. 12:00:25 AM | Edited 12:01:59 AM Josie: It does seem to be rather a family affair. 12:02:12 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Ahh, but the Council does not have jurisdiction here, do they? None of you are Fortunadas, if I am correct. Please, do come in. The sun is out and we are no real threat to you. Even if we wanted to cause you harm, and we don't. 12:03:39 AM Josie: Don't you really? 12:05:56 AM Rafe: What's this about killing some of Benedict's people? What's your beef with them if it isn't with us as well? 12:06:42 AM Rycroft: Lucius: I didn't think that the Benedicts were part of the Council? 12:07:22 AM Rafe: Didn't say they were. I just want to know why your people are killing them and why we should trust you. 12:08:24 AM Rycroft: Lucius: A misunderstanding, I believe. The Benedicts are fairly used to having the run of LA. When they ran into some of my peole, things got a bit heated. They killed five of our people, did they mention that? 12:09:17 AM Josie: No, but they really didn't have to. 12:09:21 AM Josie: Josie steps in. 12:09:40 AM Josie: Now, do tell us why you're protecting him. I'm quite eager to hear all about that. 12:10:36 AM Rycroft: There are three others in the room, another man and two women. 12:11:43 AM Rafe: Rafe steps in after her. 12:11:50 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Because he has actually made great strides toward a cure. 12:12:29 AM Ella: Ella follows the others. 12:12:37 AM Josie: So take his research and get on with it. 12:12:59 AM Rafe: A cure or tranference? 12:14:21 AM Rycroft: Lucius: It's not a cure yet, obviously. But he's gotten a lot closer than anyone else I know of. 12:14:41 AM Rycroft: Lucius: What research? The research that's locked up in his half-mad mind? 12:15:34 AM Josie: Yes, it would be quite impossible for anyone at all to reach his mind. 12:15:37 AM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. 12:15:54 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Are you a telepath? 12:16:23 AM Josie: Are you a vampire? 12:16:33 AM Josie: I'm shocked, I tell you, shocked. 12:16:38 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Interesting. 12:18:55 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Perhaps you don't know this, but vampires are not telepaths. In fact, telepathy is a rare gift. 12:19:24 AM Josie: Except of course that every yeti on the planet has it, so it isn't. 12:19:25 AM Josie: At all. 12:20:56 AM Rycroft: Lucius: How have I offended you, I wonder? Why do you dislike me so much? I have been very civil, I believe. 12:21:13 AM Ella: Ella shrugs. 12:21:15 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Is it the color of my skin? 12:21:16 AM Josie: I don't dislike you, it's just that you're being rather an obstacle right now. 12:21:40 AM Josie: Josie stares at him. "*No.*" 12:23:19 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Mmm. Well. 12:23:40 AM Josie: What are you planning to do with him, if I may ask? 12:24:06 AM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow towards her as if a warning not to get too personal or angry 12:24:11 AM Josie: Allow him to continue experimenting on humans? 12:24:46 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Extract what he's learned, then we'll likely turn him over to the Benedicts. 12:25:12 AM Rafe: You just said that's what he doesn't want. So he's just something to be used by you and discarded. 12:25:46 AM Josie: Rather cruel, but he did the same to quite a lot of other people. 12:26:21 AM Rafe: But *he* is quite likely crazy. We are not. We should be better than that. 12:26:41 AM Rycroft: Lucius: So, we should turn him over to you for full rehabilitation? 12:27:16 AM Josie: I was going to turn him back over to the Benedicts, personally. If he's actually ill, though... 12:27:45 AM | Edited 12:28:00 AM Rafe: Why wouldn't we determine what the Fortunadas want to do with their own wayward son? 12:28:44 AM Josie: ... is he actually here, Mr. Revenien? 12:29:22 AM Rycroft: Lucius: He's in the bathroom. Confined with wards. 12:29:52 AM Josie: I could check, if you want. 12:30:19 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Check what? 12:31:20 AM Josie: His mind. To see if he's really mentally ill or alternately, mentally ill and a terrible person who doesn't give a damn about anybody else. 12:33:01 AM Josie: ... I could try to pull out any potential information about a cure, but I'm not that experienced with vampires, who are rather strongminded, and if it's very disorderly I'm not terribly accustomed to that either. Probably you'd be better off with a yeti. 12:35:29 AM Rycroft: The other male vampire speaks up. "That was the plan. To hold onto him long enough to hire a yeti." 12:36:58 AM Josie: I'd like to see him at least, if you don't mind. Proof of good faith. 12:37:19 AM Rycroft: The four vampires look at each other! 12:38:07 AM Josie: I'll stay here and you can open the door. 12:38:49 AM Rycroft: They seem to reach a consensus. One of the women speak up. "All right." 12:39:33 AM Josie: Josie waits. 12:42:55 AM Rycroft: She stands up and leads Josie to the bathroom! 12:43:02 AM Rycroft: Also, roll. 12:43:31 AM Josie: ((1. Ahahahaa oh dear.)) 12:44:16 AM Rafe: Rafe goes with her, if she's moving. Playing the role of bodyguard today! 12:44:42 AM Rycroft: Do you move as a cluster? 12:44:56 AM Josie: Josie had actually intended to stay fairly far away from the door as a sign of good faith and noninterference, but. 12:45:41 AM Rafe: ((Guess that's up to Ella, but Rafe figures Josie's the one in the most immediate physical danger right now, so she's the one he's closest to.)) 12:47:12 AM Rycroft: Well, you find a guy unconscious in the bathtub! The tub itself is surrounded by sigils drawn in red.... paint? Hopefully? 12:51:16 AM Rycroft: The other male vampire walks up to Ella, holding out a hand to her in a friendly manner! 12:51:56 AM Josie: Josie eyes him. 12:52:29 AM Ella: Ella returns the friendly gesture. "Hey. Haven't seen you in awhile." 12:52:53 AM Rafe: ...you know him? 12:53:00 AM Rycroft: Vampire: Indeed. You seem like you're doing well for yourself. 12:53:14 AM Josie: Oh, that's who it was who tried to get you to join them. 12:53:37 AM Rycroft: Vampire: I made an offer, she took another offer. no hard feelings. 12:53:43 AM Josie: Well. I don't know, Rafe. What do you think? Should we leave Mr. Fortunada with them? 12:54:01 AM Josie: It doesn't appear that they're going to let him out to terrorize the populace, and that's all that really matters to me. 12:54:19 AM Josie: Though it would be kinder if they gave him back to his own family afterward. 12:54:27 AM Rafe: Why're you asking me? I'm about the least involved person in this whole mess. 12:54:35 AM Josie: That's why. 12:55:52 AM Rafe: ...I just think he'd be better off with his own family. I don't know about the rest of it. 12:56:03 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:56:36 AM Josie: Josie returns to the first vampire. "Would you consider giving him back to the Fortunadas after you pull the information out of his mind?" 12:58:50 AM Rycroft: Lucius: Perhaps. We thought to give him to the Benedicts, then they would do what they would with him, which would probably be to turn him over to the Fortunadas. Benedicts are the dominant family here, after all. Other than a few here and there, most of the Fortunadas are very removed from this whole situation, except by virtue of bloodline. 12:59:15 AM Rycroft: Lucius: We simply wanted the information first. 1:00:01 AM Josie: Mm. I would suggest looking elsewhere for a cure, personally. 1:00:05 AM Rafe: Why do I get the feeling this is going to be the cause of some family on family mob war? 1:00:58 AM Rycroft: Lucius: We have been. Every family has been. For centuries. 1:01:47 AM Josie: Yes, but there are people whose inventions work without requiring human sacrifice. 1:02:03 AM Josie: Josie points to Ella's compass! 1:02:19 AM Rafe: Or ghost engines. 1:02:22 AM Rafe: Rafe makes a face. 1:04:26 AM Rycroft: Christoff (The other vampire who Ella knows) : It wouldn't be a good cure if it didn't cure anything. But imagine if we could transfer it to something besides another human. A wickerman, or some other sympathetic magical recipient. Something that wouldn't necessitate another person suffer in the original curse receiver's place. 1:07:21 AM Josie: Honestly? I don't feel like that's possible. Properly speaking I'm a folklorist and very new to magic, but one thing I do know is that everything in magic has a cost. Somebody's going to have to pay it. 1:07:36 AM Josie: But I'm sure you realize that as well. 1:08:23 AM Josie: In any case, I think we'll leave Mr. Fortunada to you. Try and be as kind to him as you can; he's not... thinking properly right now. Maybe give him some pillows if you're just going to leave him in the tub like that. 1:08:57 AM Rycroft: Lucius: I'm glad we could be reasonable about this. 1:10:23 AM Josie: Quite. I'm sorry I was brusque earlier; you're very good-looking and I find it unpleasant. Good luck with your inquiries. 1:10:42 AM Rycroft: He nods. 1:11:02 AM Rafe: Rafe furrows his brow slightly. 1:11:47 AM Josie: Don't worry, Rafe, I find you perfectly hideous. 1:11:50 AM Josie: Josie heads out. 1:12:08 AM Rycroft: You all leave! 1:12:16 AM Rafe: Rafe is confused. lol 1:13:09 AM Josie: Well. I suppose we should report back to Howard. And Mr. Benedict as well. 1:13:40 AM Rafe: Hope you made the right call. 1:14:28 AM Josie: The three of us couldn't go to battle with them, I don't think, so we didn't have much choice. 5:45:27 PM Rycroft: So! you found Crispin Fortunada! He is being held by some vampires calling themselves Reveniens. 5:46:12 PM Josie: Josie drives back to report to Howard! 5:47:23 PM Rycroft: You get to the office, and Howard is currently out, but Caspar is available, having lunch with Theo. 5:47:44 PM Rycroft: In Theo's hangar, I mean. 5:47:59 PM Josie: Josie hugs them both. 5:48:13 PM Josie: The Reveniens have him. 5:48:17 PM Rycroft: Theo: I filled Cas in on the plan. 5:48:21 PM Rycroft: Caspar: The who? 5:48:32 PM Josie: Yes, exactly. Them. 5:48:39 PM Josie: Also, they're the ones that tried to recruit Ella. 5:49:39 PM Rycroft: Caspar: There used to be a family called the Reveniens. They were from France, as I recall. Gaul originally. I thought they were wiped out. 5:50:00 PM Jennawynn: He had a French accent. 5:50:57 PM Josie: Either it's the same family or they're claiming to be. 5:51:06 PM Josie: What were the original Reveniens like? 5:51:57 PM | Edited 5:52:00 PM Jennawynn: Benedict said as much about them. 5:56:49 PM Rycroft: Caspar: As I recall from what I read about them, they weren't terribly physically imposing. They didn't really have the advanced strength or speed that most vampires do. But they had a natural ability to interact with the dead. Ghosts and spirits and such. Their mind-control abilities were more advanced than other families, too -- they were capable of a lot more subtle, fine-tune manipulation than other vampires, and could effect people for a longer time. 5:57:06 PM | Removed 5:57:26 PM Rafe: This message has been removed. 5:57:43 PM Ella: Welp. 5:57:59 PM Josie: That makes sense. The whole place, all the staff, had been mindmagicked. 5:58:21 PM Rycroft: Caspar: This is all second-and-third hand, of course. They were wiped out as a family in the 1700s. 5:59:31 PM Josie: Well they certainly seemed alive and well... undead and well? ... at the hotel. 6:00:18 PM Rycroft: Caspar: I'll have to do some research on them. Vampire history was never my best subject. 6:01:36 PM Rycroft: Caspar: It is certainly possible that a few survived, and they've been biding their time to build up their numbers. 6:01:54 PM Josie: That sounds ominous. 6:02:00 PM Rycroft: Caspar: I'm not even sure why they were wiped out, and by whom. 6:03:19 PM Rafe: Sounds like someone's gotta go to the library. 6:03:36 PM Josie: Well, I'm the researcher. 6:03:44 PM Josie: Caspar and I could go. 6:04:52 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Why are they holding him? 6:05:21 PM Josie: They think he's making progress toward curing vampirism. 6:06:37 PM Rycroft: Caspar: ....hrm. 6:07:33 PM Josie: I don't think he'll do it, though. Theo has a better chance if they wanted to go down the mechanical route. 6:08:08 PM Rafe: They seemed to think they could transfer it to a non-human... thing. Or they were just saying that to get us out of their hair. 6:08:49 PM Josie: It's possible, but it's really not likely. It doesn't... feel true, I suppose you might say. There's always a price. 6:10:24 PM Josie: Maybe they hope to succeed through necromancy. 6:10:39 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Possible. 6:10:53 PM Rycroft: Caspar: all right, to the library. I have a bad feeling about a lot of this. 6:11:21 PM Josie: How so? Should we call Boston? Where is Howard? 6:13:49 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Business meeting. But we've been putting together a really good arcane library here. We'll see if what we have here can help first. 6:14:07 PM Josie: Josie nods. 6:14:13 PM Josie: Let's all go, the more pairs of eyes the better. 6:15:42 PM Rycroft: Caspar nods. 6:15:51 PM Rafe: Rafe sighs. 6:16:14 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Not exciting enough for you? 6:16:21 PM Rafe: Rafe grins 6:16:42 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Consider it research. Howard has been thinking about making a vampire picture. 6:17:05 PM Josie: Rafe would make a wonderful vampire. 6:17:23 PM Rycroft: Caspar: you could be the next Lugosi. 6:17:29 PM Rafe: I knew you wanted me to nibble your neck, but the time for that is past, my dear. 6:17:44 PM Josie: Hope springs eternal. 6:17:52 PM Josie: Theo, you want to join us? 6:17:57 PM Rycroft: Theo: I am holding a drill. 6:18:10 PM Rafe: Sorry, did you want to be nibbled too? 6:18:47 PM Rycroft: Theo: Not by you, no. 6:18:58 PM Josie: Another dream ruined. Alas. 6:18:59 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. 6:19:33 PM Josie: Where is the library they're putting together, anyway? 6:20:07 PM Rycroft: Caspar: It's here, near the offices. 6:20:24 PM Rycroft: 'here' being Hughes' compound. 6:20:53 PM Rycroft: Theo: I'd better stay here and keep working, my lunch break is almost up. 6:21:10 PM Josie: Did you use any of it to eat anything? 6:21:18 PM Rafe: You work too hard. 6:22:16 PM Rycroft: Theo: Of course. You make really good sandwiches. 6:23:37 PM Josie: Lots of practice. All right, lead us to the library, Caspar. 6:26:01 PM Rycroft: You do so! You find the liberry. 6:26:37 PM Josie: Josie dives into the vampire section! 6:27:00 PM Josie: Josie puts Archie on her shoulder while she does. He shouldn't be cooped up in a pocket or purse all day. 6:27:24 PM Rycroft: He ribbits! Then jumps on Rafe's head. Then Ella's. 6:27:57 PM Ella: Geep! 6:28:01 PM Ella: D'aww. 6:29:00 PM | Edited 6:29:10 PM Rafe: Rafe sits in the most comfortable seat he can find, kicks his feet up, and mostly pretends to read. If anything particularly interesting catches his eye, he might *actually* read it... but "research" is not something he likes to do. 6:30:59 PM Ella: Ella looks through the volumes, noting any books she thinks look relevant or interesting, and goes back to grab them after looking through that shelf. 6:31:07 PM Josie: I'm just glad he and Diotima get along. She keeps getting stuck behind the bookshelf and then he tries to help. 6:31:32 PM Rafe: Who? 6:32:21 PM Josie: Diotima. ... our cat. Kitten, really, she's still little. 6:34:36 PM Rycroft: Everyone roll a d10! 6:34:40 PM Josie: Josie picks out a vampire book and hunts for info! 6:34:58 PM Josie: ((3.)) 6:35:03 PM Rafe: ((4.)) 6:35:25 PM Josie: ((... Hopefully Caspar and Archie get to roll too. >.> )) 6:35:32 PM Ella: (( 6 )) 6:44:13 PM Rycroft: Okay! It takes awhile. 6:46:36 PM Josie: Josie learns all about vampires, though! So there's that. 6:48:31 PM Josie: "Blasphemous death wizards," honestly? 6:49:02 PM Rafe: Rafe snaps out of a near-doze. "Wha?" 6:49:10 PM Josie: ... are you even reading? 6:49:36 PM Josie: They were wiped out in the 1700s by another vampire family, the Verasks. 6:49:51 PM Josie: Apparently the Verasks objected to necromancy. 6:49:59 PM Rafe: Rafe sits up, yawning. 6:50:47 PM Josie: And the Verasks were absorbed by the Fortunadas and the Benedicts. 6:50:58 PM Rafe: Great. 6:51:00 PM Josie: So there might well be some sort of blood feud here. 6:51:07 PM Josie: If one can apply that term to vampires. 6:52:29 PM | Edited 6:53:28 PM Ella: Apparently they could use their mind-control nonsense on other vampires, which is not normal. Not at all. None of the other vampire families trusted them much, as a result. 6:53:05 PM Ella: They didn't even need to make eye contact. Just hearing their voice is enough. 6:53:41 PM Rafe: Aaaaand they're terrible terrible monsters who turn into pretty people during the day. ....I may have rumpled this page a bit. 6:54:13 PM Josie: Are you sure you're not thinking of yourself, Rafe? 6:54:14 PM Rafe: See! I was reading! 6:54:34 PM Rafe: Fairly sure. Mighta been a daydream. 6:54:48 PM Josie: Honestly that sounds like all vampires. 6:55:13 PM Josie: ... just hearing their voice is enough. Hm. 6:56:37 PM Rafe: Rafe takes his book over and sets it in front of Josie. "It's... in this part, I think. It's very dry." 6:57:37 PM Josie: ... no, you weren't daydreaming. 6:57:40 PM Rafe: Rafe stretches. 6:57:56 PM Josie: They're human during the day and monsters at night. 6:58:29 PM Josie: I'm not sure how that helps us. But they might be carrying a grudge against the Benedicts and the Fortunadas. 6:59:01 PM Rafe: And we left one with them. 6:59:25 PM Rycroft: At this point, the sun has gone down. 7:00:04 PM Rafe: ....yaaaaaay terrible monsters... 7:01:16 PM Josie: We did. 7:01:30 PM Josie: But I'm not sure that was the wrong thing to do anyway. 7:01:40 PM Josie: The point was to get him off the street and he's certainly off it. 7:03:22 PM Josie: To me the problem seems to be the potential of a vampire turf war. 7:04:09 PM Rafe: That is the larger problem... 7:06:34 PM Rafe: Even with humans, those aren't pretty. ...lots of innocents caught up in them. 7:09:04 PM Rycroft: Caspar comes in! He had left about an hour ago to fill Howard in. "So, I just heard from Benedict. The girl? The cursed girl? She busted out of her cell. He asked for the Council's help. So we're going down there." 7:10:04 PM Josie: Ugh. All right. 7:10:30 PM Josie: The French vampires might be starting a turf war against the Benedicts and Fortunadas. We don't know. 7:10:50 PM Rafe: It's better than reading. 7:10:51 PM Josie: But those families were responsible for their near annihilation. 7:11:39 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Well, with the Benedicts, anyway. There aren't a lot of Fortunadas here. Not enough that they have 'turf'. 7:11:59 PM Rycroft: Caspar: But then, the Benedicts aren't part of the Council. 7:12:10 PM Josie: Right. 7:12:24 PM Josie: Also, they're human during the day and monsters at night, apparently. 7:14:01 PM Josie: ... we'd better get down there. Do you want to come with us? 7:14:18 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Yeah. 7:14:50 PM Rycroft: Caspar: This is going way beyond 'find out who is behind it and inform whoever would be responsible'. 7:16:22 PM Josie: Quite. 7:16:24 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Let's bring Theo, too. 7:17:36 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Benedict wanted us to meet him at his club. 7:18:27 PM Josie: The more people the better. 7:18:54 PM Josie: Josie fishes around in her purse and puts a glove on. "... just in case." 7:19:56 PM Rycroft: You collect Theo, who puts on a non-greasy change of clothing. 7:22:05 PM Rafe: No drill this time, Theo? 7:22:44 PM Rycroft: Theo holds up a case! "Don't be silly. I don't have a cord long enough for an industrial drill." 7:24:09 PM Josie: Josie snrks. 7:24:15 PM Josie: Gauntlets? 7:24:26 PM Rycroft: Theo: Yep. 7:26:18 PM Rycroft: Theo: Just in case. 7:27:28 PM Josie: Josie holds up her gloved hand. "I put on the glove, too." 7:27:45 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... I wouldn't turn it on if you're driving. 7:27:55 PM Rafe: ...and I'm bringing my cheerful disposition! 7:28:10 PM Josie: I'm not turning it on and I am driving. 7:28:27 PM Josie: Josie drives them all to the club! 7:28:39 PM Josie: ... we should really make Ella one of these too. 7:29:01 PM Ella: At some point. 7:29:13 PM Ella: Ah, well. Too late for that now. 7:29:31 PM | Removed 7:31:09 PM Rycroft: This message has been removed. 7:29:48 PM Rycroft: You go to the Wine and Roses Nightclub! 7:30:29 PM Josie: Maybe you can get her one that does distance... 7:31:33 PM Rycroft: Theo opens his case. "It's a little late, but merry Christmas." he hands a glove to Ella and Rafe. 7:31:43 PM Ella: Ooh! 7:31:50 PM Josie: He's a tease. 7:31:52 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at it warily. 7:32:12 PM Rycroft: There's a switch on the back. If you turn it on, you can deliver a stunning blast to whoever you touch with it. 7:32:12 PM Rafe: This isn't some sort of trap or prank for earlier is it? 7:32:28 PM Rycroft: Theo: I made these before that, so you're probably safe. 7:32:55 PM Rafe: Rafe takes it carefully. "Probably." 7:33:03 PM Ella: Ella slips the glove on and poses menacingly with it for a moment, then starts giggling at how silly she must look. 7:34:01 PM Rycroft: Theo: It doesn't have an unlimited charge, though. Enough for one really good shock or several smaller ones. Then it'll power down and rechange. 7:34:26 PM Rycroft: Theo: I'm working on a belt-mounted battery for more power. But hopefully we won't need that. 7:34:28 PM Rafe: Rafe carefully puts it in his coat pocket so it doesn't turn on the switch. 7:34:45 PM Rycroft: Theo: Don't scratch your nose when it's powered on. 7:35:10 PM Rafe: I feel like there's a glass vial of nitroglycerine in my pocket. 7:35:52 PM Rycroft: Theo: I'm not that incompetent, Rafe. 7:36:38 PM Rycroft: Theo: This is what I do. 7:36:39 PM Josie: You're not incompetent at all, it's Rafe we're worried about. 7:37:12 PM Josie: Not that he is either. 7:37:23 PM Josie: It just... helps to practice. 7:37:29 PM Rafe: I didn't mean it that way... it's just... what if I brush up against something and it flips the switch and I knock myself out? 7:37:46 PM Josie: Then we'll put your hand in a bowl of warm water and let you have a nap. 7:37:58 PM Rafe: Lovely. 7:38:05 PM Josie: And we'll all get to see what you really look like. 7:38:22 PM Josie: 98 years old and wrinkly as a prune. 7:38:38 PM Rafe: So now I guess you're gonna be brushing up against my coat trying to find that switch, huh? 7:39:12 PM Josie: Don't be silly, I have my own glove. 7:39:24 PM Josie: Josie parks the car near the club! 7:39:29 PM Rafe: Heh. That's true. 7:40:20 PM Rafe: And I'm only 97. 7:40:24 PM Rafe: Rafe sticks out his tongue. 7:42:11 PM Rycroft: Okay! You go into the nightclub. It looks just as it did last time you were here! Lots of people, not all of them human, doing nightclub things. 7:42:29 PM Josie: As long as you're not younger than 18 or so. 7:42:40 PM Josie: I don't want to flirt with children. 7:42:48 PM Josie: Josie looks for Mr. Benedict! 7:42:54 PM Rafe: No, I am definitely older than 18. And not 97. 7:43:13 PM Josie: 98, then, I knew it. 7:44:18 PM Rycroft: Roll! 7:44:34 PM Ella: (( 7 )) 7:44:46 PM Josie: ((3)) 7:44:58 PM Rafe: ((7.)) 7:46:48 PM Rycroft: You don't see Mr. Benedict! 7:47:09 PM Josie: Josie buttonholes a waiter and asks if he's around. 7:47:35 PM Rycroft: Waiter: I haven't seen him. I'll see if he's in. 7:47:44 PM Josie: Thank you. 7:47:54 PM Rycroft: Waiter: He's probably just in his office. 7:48:32 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:48:49 PM Rycroft: You guys find a booth to wait! 7:49:05 PM Rafe: Rafe orders a drink! 7:51:30 PM Josie: Very few vampires here tonight. 7:53:12 PM Josie: I wonder if they're all.... out. 7:56:38 PM Rycroft: The waiter comes out of a door toward the back of the club, white as a sheet. 7:56:46 PM Josie: Josie stands up. 7:56:48 PM Josie: ... are they all... 7:57:37 PM Rycroft: the waiter stumbles toward a telephone! 7:58:13 PM Josie: Josie stops him. 7:58:39 PM Josie: Josie has him sit down and then make a call! Then she heads to the office! 8:00:15 PM Rycroft: You guys all go? Or do you let her go by herself? 8:00:49 PM Rafe: Rafe follows, but keeps his drink. 8:00:55 PM Ella: Ella follows her, keeping an eye out for shenanigans. 8:02:00 PM Rycroft: And of course Theo and Caspar go. YOu go through the door which leads to a hallway that leads to the kitchen and laundry, and find a half-open door that says 'employess only' on one side of the hall. 8:03:37 PM Josie: Josie opens it. 8:05:30 PM Rycroft: Another short hallway! But this one has Benedict in a small puddle of blood lying in it. 8:05:48 PM Josie: ... bother. Now how are we going to find her? 8:06:07 PM | Edited 8:06:10 PM Rafe: You think it was her and not the French guys? 8:06:26 PM Rycroft: Caspar: ... pretty cold, guys. 8:06:44 PM Rycroft: Caspar goes over and checks Benedict. "He's still alive. Well... you know." 8:07:22 PM Josie: How do you ... oh, of course, vampires don't breathe. Ugh, I'm sorry. 8:07:44 PM Josie: Does he need blood or... is there a vampire hospital or something? 8:08:41 PM Rycroft: Caspar turns him over! He's been mauled. You feel like there should be more blood, but, you know, vampire. "He's comatose, but not... permanently inanimate." 8:09:21 PM Rycroft: Cas takes out a kinfe and slices open the palm of his hand, squeezing a bit of his blood into Benedict's mouth. 8:09:30 PM Rafe: Rafe grimaces, turns, and finshes his drink. 8:09:31 PM Josie: Josie looks away hastily. 8:10:10 PM Josie: Good. He seemed decent enough. And I didn't like that French vampire. But then this might have been the girl, too. 8:10:11 PM Rycroft: Theo moves past, and looks into Benedict's office. 8:10:44 PM Rafe: Seeing that kind of damage, I think it's more likely the girl. Feral's how she was described, right? 8:10:49 PM Rafe: Rafe follows Theo. 8:12:39 PM Rycroft: The office looks rather destroyed! There's a bookcase on one wall that apparently hid a secret door, which has been smashed open from the inside. 8:13:07 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... someone was hunting through the file cabinets and desk. Not the act of someone feral. 8:13:48 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at the bookshelf. "He try to trap someone in there that broke out?" 8:14:25 PM Rycroft: That passageway leads down, below the club. "Maybe this was where he was keeping the girl? 8:14:49 PM Josie: One of the Frenchmen, then. ... maybe. Is he going to wake up soon, Caspar? 8:15:00 PM Josie: If not, I say we should go down that passage. 8:15:35 PM Rycroft: Caspar: He's coming around. 8:16:33 PM Josie: Then we wait until he can tell us what happened. 8:17:10 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Ugh. 8:18:24 PM Josie: Mr. Benedict? 8:18:37 PM Josie: Josie kneels beside him, careful to avoid the blood! 8:18:45 PM Rycroft: Benedict: ... am I ever glad to see you folks. 8:18:51 PM Josie: Who did this and where did they go? 8:21:41 PM Rycroft: Benedict: She did. But it's not her anymore. It's him. Fortunada. 8:21:46 PM Josie: ... what? 8:22:31 PM Rafe: Like... it transferred his... essence to her? Not just the curses? 8:22:32 PM Ella: What? 8:22:49 PM Ella: That is both interesting and terrifying. 8:23:47 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Something like that. I got a medium in here. The girl... her soul is gone. Probably gone since he killed her by draining her. Just her body, being moved by the curses he transferred to her. Probably with an echo of his orginal personality. 8:24:09 PM Josie: ... that's horrible. 8:24:10 PM Rafe: Last we saw, he was unconscious in a bathtub and warded. Think he's controlling her? 8:24:23 PM Josie: He wasn't unconscious. 8:24:33 PM Rycroft: Benedict: I dunno. 8:24:40 PM Rafe: No? I didn't get a very good look. 8:24:42 PM Ella: Okay, that's definitely more terrifying than interesting, now. 8:24:54 PM Josie: Agreed. Where did she go? 8:25:27 PM Rycroft: Benedict: At a guess, she's headed toward him. Did you find him? Is he with the Reveniens? 8:26:09 PM Josie: Yes he was. 8:26:23 PM Josie: And by the way, they might have a bit of a grudge against your family and the Fortunadas. 8:26:36 PM Josie: Given that those two families absorbed the family that murdered most of them. 8:26:50 PM Rycroft: Benedict: ... first I've heard of it. All of this was before my time. 8:27:17 PM Rafe: It's your time now. 8:29:04 PM Rycroft: Benedict: I'm no historian. But her body is basically just being animated by the curses and driven by a copy of his mind and will. They might wanna find their way back to the original.... cursee. 8:29:05 PM Josie: Heading towards him. We'd better get going. Are you going to be all right, Mr. Benedict? 8:30:07 PM Rycroft: Benedict: ... I should be. I can get some help from my people here. Where are the Reveniens? I can send some of my guys in that direction. 8:30:40 PM Josie: Josie gives him the address. 8:31:18 PM Josie: Just tell them not to start a turf war; the Reveniens may still be peaceful. 8:33:48 PM Josie: ... let's go. 8:33:54 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 8:33:55 PM Josie: Josie heads out! 8:34:17 PM Ella: Ella follows. 8:34:26 PM Rycroft: Headed back to the hotel? 8:36:20 PM Josie: Josie yeah!! 8:37:35 PM Rycroft: Okay! It's right where you left it. 8:39:05 PM Josie: ... do we need a plan, other than "get her"? 8:40:24 PM Rycroft: Theo: They were on the top floor? 8:40:37 PM Rafe: Yes. 8:40:43 PM Rafe: Rafe pulls his glove on. 8:42:08 PM Rycroft: Theo pulls his gauntlets on! 8:42:23 PM Rycroft: You see someone get thrown violently through the front door. 8:42:34 PM Ella: Welp. 8:42:57 PM Josie: Looks like we're in the right place. 8:43:01 PM Josie: Josie heads in! 8:43:24 PM Rafe: Self-preservation instinct! 8:44:19 PM Josie: Those are for other people! 8:45:12 PM Rycroft: You guys go in! There's a panic! 8:46:11 PM Rycroft: There's a man standing in front of the stairway.. He has red eyes and fangs, and is snarling at everyone who gets close, including hotel security, and the hotel manager, who is holdinga shotgun! 8:46:30 PM Rafe: ...this is *bad*. 8:46:46 PM Josie: Excuse me. 8:46:53 PM Josie: Josie waves a hand. 8:48:48 PM Rycroft: Who are you trying to talk to? 8:49:04 PM Josie: ((Everyone.)) 8:49:32 PM Rycroft: The snarling guy has animalistic features, and seems to be growing fur. He's wearing a very nice suit that seems to be getting ruined by his rapidly bulking up physique! 8:49:44 PM Rycroft: You get the attention of... some of them. 8:50:24 PM Josie: I encourage you to exit the building in an orderly fashion. There's a back exit too, I see, so feel free to split up a bit and try not to crush each other. 8:50:40 PM Rycroft: Roll, everyone! 8:50:52 PM Rafe: ((7.)) 8:51:01 PM Ella: (( 2. )) 8:52:06 PM Josie: ((5)) 8:53:00 PM Rycroft: Theo: ...he's got lycanthropy. 8:53:06 PM Rycroft: Caspar: What? 8:53:12 PM Rycroft: Caspar: That has nothign to do with vampires. 8:53:24 PM Rycroft: Theo: It has everything to do with curses, though, doesn't it? 8:53:34 PM Rafe: Rafe gestures towards the stairs with his head. "One of the French guys is over there." 8:54:03 PM Josie: Does it? 8:54:27 PM | Edited 8:54:30 PM Rafe: Only makes sense that if word of a "cure to curses" got out, everyone who has curses would want that information. 8:54:31 PM Josie: Josie tries to get the French guy's attention. 8:54:35 PM Rycroft: Theo: This kind of lycanthropy is a curse. 8:54:43 PM Rafe: ((He's crumpled in a heap)) 8:54:48 PM Josie: There isn't a cure to curses, who would even think that? 8:54:55 PM Josie: Is he alive? Undead? Whatever they are. 8:55:20 PM Rycroft: It's Christoff, Ella's friend. he's sitting by the stair access door. 8:55:42 PM Rycroft: Theo: Alive, of course. I think his curse is recent. 8:56:06 PM Josie: I meant the Frenchman. 8:56:22 PM Josie: All right, we need to find the girl, that's the priority right now. 8:57:39 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... I think she might have cursed him. 8:58:43 PM Ella: Oh dear. 8:59:13 PM Josie: Quite likely, but we still need to find her. 8:59:26 PM Rafe: Shouldn't we... contain him? 8:59:37 PM Rycroft: Well, you can take the elevator, which is behind the lycanthrope guy, or you can take the stairs up. 8:59:42 PM Josie: Possibly, but we still need to stem the source. 8:59:53 PM Josie: There'll be more and more of these if we don't stop her. And more than just lycanthropy. 9:00:12 PM Rycroft: Caspar: I'll take care of this guy, you get upstairs. 9:00:20 PM Rafe: Rafe heads up! 9:00:48 PM Ella: Ella dashes up the stairs (presumably) after him. 9:01:14 PM Josie: Josie follows. 9:01:30 PM Rycroft: So you go past Christoff? 9:01:49 PM Rafe: ((Sure!)) 9:02:22 PM Josie: Josie checks to see if he's dead. 9:02:49 PM Ella: ((Nothing I can do for him, so yeah.)) 9:03:09 PM Rycroft: He stirs as Josie gets close. 9:03:27 PM Rycroft: He's breathin. 9:04:32 PM Rafe: ...don't get too close. 9:05:11 PM Josie: ... he's breathing. ... that can't be right, they're supposed to be monsters at night and he looks human and is breathing. 9:05:39 PM Rycroft: He looks at Josie. "I think I'm dying." 9:06:26 PM Josie: ... are you human? What's going on? 9:06:54 PM Rycroft: Christoff: I look human and I'm not even trying. I must be. 9:07:44 PM Josie: No blood cravings? 9:07:50 PM Josie: Josie checks him for wounds. 9:08:52 PM Rycroft: He's pretty badly wounded. His chest has been punched so hard that his ribcage seems to have shattered. Not a lot of blood, but he probably won't pull through. 9:09:24 PM Josie: I told you there was a price. I wish I was wrong. 9:09:37 PM Josie: Theo, can you... heal people with magic or something? 9:11:09 PM Rycroft: Theo frowns. "I can try and stabilize him, but it's not my forte." 9:11:56 PM Rafe: I don't have a clue. 9:11:56 PM Josie: Do it, please. All I can do is take away the pain. 9:12:24 PM Ella: Ella has just been standing there, letting the horribleness of this situation wash over her. It appears that she has no idea what to say. 9:12:42 PM Josie: Hold his hand, Rafe. That you can do. 9:12:50 PM Josie: Ella, what's his name? 9:12:53 PM Rafe: Rafe does so. 9:13:02 PM Ella: Christoff. 9:14:12 PM Josie: Christoff, we're going to try some magic on you. You should let us. 9:18:45 PM Rycroft: Theo casts a spell, channeling it through his gauntlets. AFter a moment he sighs. "Okay. He's in a kind of stasis. He should be okay until an ambulance can get here." 9:19:17 PM Josie: Can he feel anything? 9:19:55 PM Rycroft: Theo: No, he's unconscious. 9:20:28 PM Josie: All right, let's get moving. 9:20:33 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 9:21:34 PM Rycroft: Up the stairs! 9:21:36 PM Josie: Josie hurries past the former vampire and moves it! 9:22:00 PM | Edited 9:22:04 PM Ella: Ella scampers up the stairs! 9:22:15 PM Rycroft: Twenty flights! 9:22:19 PM Rafe: Rafe is right behind 'em. 9:23:28 PM Josie: Josie starts to wheeze after a couple of flights but keeps limping on! 9:23:47 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... we should take the elevator up from this floor. 9:23:57 PM Josie: God yes. 9:24:00 PM Rafe: ...we should've done that on floor TWO. 9:24:13 PM Josie: See... this is why... we need you, Theo. 9:24:51 PM Rycroft: So, you go to the eleveator on floor three or four. 9:25:31 PM Josie: Josie hits the button! 9:28:37 PM Rycroft: Yep! no attendant because of the crazy wolfman, probably. 9:28:51 PM Rycroft: you have to operate it all by yourself! 9:29:17 PM | Edited 9:29:52 PM Rafe: That'd be a pretty useful thing to shift into. I have to learn to shift to non-humans. 9:29:38 PM Josie: Josie does. 9:30:35 PM Rycroft: Ding! Ding! Ding! 9:30:51 PM Rycroft: You're up to floor 15 when the elevator shudders to a stop between floors! 9:31:01 PM Rycroft: Then it creaks ominously. 9:31:04 PM Rafe: ...great. 9:31:08 PM Josie: ... something's jamming the ropes. Best not to think about who. 9:31:12 PM Josie: Josie opens the door and gets the hell out. 9:31:17 PM Rafe: Rafe helps! 9:31:43 PM Ella: Ella tries to help also! 9:31:47 PM Rycroft: You're between floors! There's enough space to squeeze out on the seventeenth floor. Roll, everyone! 9:32:04 PM Josie: ((8!)) 9:32:14 PM Rafe: ((2)) 9:32:19 PM Ella: (( 5 )) 9:32:30 PM Rafe: I mean just imagine being able to be a rhino and just bowl people over or a mouse or a bug for surveillance. 9:33:02 PM Ella: Yeah, that's why I asked you about it awhile ago! 9:33:25 PM Rafe: And then I could be a puppy and get tummy rubs! 9:33:34 PM Rycroft: Theo: Go, go go... 9:33:38 PM Josie: I would give you a tummy rub. 9:33:43 PM Josie: Josie gets out! 9:34:03 PM Rycroft: Theo puts his hands on the side of the elevator car, even as Josie and Ella squeeze out and Rafe gets stuck! 9:34:03 PM Rafe: Rafe helps the others go! ((Assuming someone needs a boost or a hand down, depending)) 9:34:06 PM Ella: Ella scrambles out. 9:34:21 PM Josie: Shrink down, silly goose! 9:34:22 PM Rafe: Rafe shifts into a smaller person! 9:34:32 PM Josie: Hurry up, if my boyfriend gets killed I'm going to be really angry. 9:34:36 PM Rycroft: Theo's gauntlets glow with bluish energy. 9:34:50 PM Rycroft: Rafe shrinks down! His clothes are suddenly oversized and it's adorable. 9:34:52 PM Josie: Theo, get out of there! 9:35:00 PM Rafe: Rafe falls through the hole! 9:35:01 PM Josie: Josie tries to drag Rafe out. 9:35:28 PM Rycroft: Theo nods, maintaining the spell for as long as he can! I'll let Josie roll a die for him. 9:35:41 PM Josie: ((7. Hope that's enough!)) 9:36:07 PM Rycroft: Yep! He gets clear and you watch the elevator car fall down the shaft behind him. 9:36:34 PM Rafe: Well... that was exciting. 9:36:38 PM Josie: ... a little too exciting. 9:36:44 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... well, it shortened the trip up the stairs. 9:36:49 PM Josie: It did. 9:36:52 PM Josie: And now Rafe is tiny. 9:37:05 PM Rafe: Rafe blushes and shifts back to normal Rafe. 9:37:07 PM Ella: Finally someone is shorter than me. 9:37:13 PM Ella: Aw. 9:37:13 PM Josie: Josie snrks. 9:37:30 PM Josie: Come on, let's go, we can turn him into a puppy later once we work out how to not melt him instead. 9:37:49 PM Josie: Josie heads back up the stairs! 9:37:57 PM Rafe: Rafe follows, straightening his suit. 9:38:12 PM Ella: Ella continues scampering up the stairs! 9:40:27 PM Rycroft: You go up the last few flights to reach the 20th floor. You find another dead vampire, one of the female Reveniens. She is dead. 9:40:49 PM Ella: Welp. 9:40:53 PM Josie: ... poor girl. 9:41:41 PM | Edited 9:42:54 PM Rafe: Rafe heads towards the room, keeping alert. 9:42:45 PM Josie: Josie follows. 9:44:02 PM Ella: Ella also follows, keeping watch for movement. 9:47:10 PM Rycroft: You go to the suite they were in! The door was splintered to pieces, and you find Lucius Revenien and the other female Revenien in pitched sorcerous battle with ... well, it is humanoid. It's got very long arms and huge claws and a face made out of mouths. Its flesh is pallid pink and is covered with sores. It's not very attractive. 9:47:30 PM Josie: Oh... god. What... 9:47:33 PM Rafe: I think I'll pass on that shape. 9:47:44 PM Ella: WELP. 9:49:28 PM Rycroft: Theo steps forward! "Get to Fortunada! We have to keep them apart! I can see it now, this thing is an equation and he's 'x'." 9:49:47 PM Rycroft: Theo: I don't wanna know what they solve for. 9:49:50 PM Josie: YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE MATH. 9:49:56 PM Rycroft: Theo: I hate it! 9:50:03 PM Rafe: X means treasure and that's good enough for me! 9:50:08 PM Rafe: Rafe heads towards the bathroom 9:50:18 PM Josie: Josie sticks with Rafe for she is fragile and girly! 9:50:32 PM Rycroft: Theo helps the vampires, who are trying to keep the creature contained in some kind of force field. 9:51:24 PM Ella: Ella also heads for the bathroom, because apparently that's where the party is. 9:53:24 PM Rycroft: Crispin is right where you left him, in the bathtub.. 9:53:46 PM Josie: ((Is there a window in the bathroom?)) 9:53:47 PM Rafe: What's going to happen if we break these wards? 9:54:03 PM Josie: Josie thinks at him: We're here to rescue you. 9:54:05 PM Josie: I don't know. 9:56:51 PM Rycroft: He opens his eyes and sits up. 9:57:20 PM Josie: Josie rubs off a ward. 9:57:41 PM Rycroft: Crispin: .... who are you now? And what's that commotion out there? 9:57:55 PM Rycroft: And no, no window here. 9:57:57 PM Josie: I'm Josie and it's something you need to run away from. 9:58:10 PM Josie: We're here to help with that. 9:58:21 PM Rycroft: Crispin: I feel something strange... 9:58:49 PM Rafe: Rafe readies his glove, just in case. 9:59:12 PM Josie: If the thing out there touches you we're all going to be goners. 10:00:23 PM Rycroft: He looks at Josie! And Ella! And Rafe! "If we're going anywhere, I need to eat." 10:00:34 PM Josie: ... bother. 10:00:36 PM Rafe: ...great. 10:00:39 PM Ella: Oh drat. 10:00:45 PM Josie: ... fine. 10:00:52 PM Josie: Josie offers him her wrist and looks away. 10:01:05 PM Josie: I'm useless against vampires anyway. 10:02:03 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 10:02:19 PM Josie: Ella, you're going to need to use shadows to see if you can cover us up while we sneak around their ... whatever they're doing in there. 10:02:32 PM Ella: I'll see what I can do. 10:02:52 PM Rafe: I'm watching you, Fortunada. 10:03:06 PM Rycroft: He takes her wrist and makes a nick with one of his nails! Then he puts his mouth on the wound. 10:03:17 PM Rycroft: Seems he's still fangless. 10:03:37 PM Josie: Rafe, you'll need to keep us from being horribly killed. 10:03:47 PM Josie: Josie avoids the hell out of looking. 10:04:43 PM Rycroft: After a few moments he stops. "All right. Thank you." 10:05:33 PM Rafe: Rafe pulls a handkerchief out and wraps it around her wrist for her. 10:05:40 PM Josie: ... not as bad as I thought it was going to be. ... I'd like to sit down but I don't think that's going to be possible right now. Also, why are you sane? 10:05:41 PM Josie: Josie lets Rafe. 10:07:10 PM Rycroft: Crispin: I don't know. i don't feel like I'm all here. 10:07:22 PM Josie: Because you siphoned yourself off into somebody else, which reminds me. 10:07:26 PM Josie: Josie slaps him. 10:07:30 PM Josie: All right, now let's get out of here. 10:09:08 PM Rafe: Can you walk? Either of you? 10:09:41 PM Rycroft: Crispin nods. 10:10:03 PM Josie: Of course. 10:11:52 PM Ella: Well, let's see if this works. 10:13:56 PM Ella: Ella wraps shadows around you guys, trying to obscure you from view. (she has also been attempting to deepen the shadows in the suite proper, as a giant black thing is certainly going to stand out in a normally-lit room.) 10:14:25 PM Rycroft: Roll! 10:14:31 PM Rafe: ((There any light switches? It is nighttime, right?)) 10:14:53 PM Ella: (( 9! )) 10:17:38 PM Rycroft: Okay! you do very well! 10:19:32 PM Josie: Josie tries to sneak him out with the others! 10:20:02 PM Rafe: Rafe will stay right with Fortunada, glove at the ready. 10:20:19 PM Rycroft: You sneak sneak sneak. When you go back into the main room, It's down to Theo and the girl vampire. Lucius is crumpled in a half-charred pile in the corner. 10:21:15 PM Ella: Ella takes up the rear, and attempts to put a band of shadow over the thing's eyes as she leaves. 10:22:46 PM Josie: Josie doesn't say anything but thinks: oh god the poor man. 10:24:48 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella and Rafe: ... you go, take care of him, I have to stay here. They're too short to win by themselves. 10:25:12 PM Rafe: ~you're not at full strength. 10:25:52 PM Rafe: ~Get to the hall. I have an idea. 10:26:00 PM Rycroft: You get through the main room! You're at the door when a bunch of guys in suits with guns show up! you recognize the one in the front, he's the Benedict you met at the warehouse. 10:26:31 PM Rafe: Rafe practically pushes everyone back up against the wall and out of the way! 10:26:48 PM Josie: Get in there! Help them! Hurry! 10:28:09 PM Rycroft: They begin shooting the monster! With tommy guns. It's all very loud. 10:28:13 PM Rycroft: Roll, everyone! 10:28:30 PM Rafe: ((4.)) 10:28:30 PM Ella: (( 6 )) 10:29:57 PM Josie: ((4. Christ.)) 10:32:36 PM Rycroft: Crispin pulls away from Josie! 10:32:58 PM | Edited 10:33:26 PM Rafe: Rafe was ready with the glove, can he zap him? Or was that what the roll was for? 10:33:55 PM Rycroft: I'll give Rafe another roll. 10:34:07 PM Rafe: ((ooh 8.)) 10:34:17 PM Josie: Josie was not ready; she's still feeling a little bit woozy. 10:39:13 PM Rycroft: Rafe electrocutes Crispin! He cries out, and so does the monster, from all of its mouths. Which is not a pleasant sound. 10:39:41 PM Rafe: Rafe winces. 10:39:47 PM Josie: .... they're tied together. 10:40:12 PM Josie: Josie looks for a stake! 10:41:21 PM Rycroft: There is not one available in the hotel hallway! 10:41:41 PM Rycroft: How much does Rafe eletrocute the dude? 10:42:16 PM Rafe: ((Enough to knock him down or out, not enough to kill. Probably stopped a little too early after hearing that.)) 10:45:37 PM Rycroft: The monster lunges in Crispin's direction, breaking Theo's wards! Theo throws a hand up and throws a lightning bolt at it. The monster is thrown back, and screeches, grabbing Theo's arm and crushing the gauntlet. 10:48:03 PM Josie: Theo! 10:51:43 PM Rycroft: Theo takes his other hand and puts it ont he monster's.... face. We shall call it that because that's what most people have in that spot, and it glows! 10:53:39 PM Rycroft: Suddenly, the thing shrieks and drops Theo, clutching its head. 10:54:26 PM Rycroft: Crispin also cries out! 10:56:47 PM Rycroft: Frank Benedict: What the hell is with the screaming all of a sudden?! 10:57:20 PM Rafe: They're linked. Hurt one, it hurts the other. 10:59:03 PM Josie: THEN HURT IT. 11:00:04 PM Rafe: Rafe hesitates. 11:00:33 PM Josie: Josie once again looks for a weapon. 11:02:15 PM Rycroft: The thing's 'face' is glowing from where Theo touched it with his uncrushed gauntlet. He's kinda crawling toward you guys, away from the monster, which is no longer really moving with purpose, just jerking around. Theo snaps his uncrushed fingers and the glowy spot explodes its face! 11:02:27 PM Rycroft: Frank pulls out a large knife. 11:03:30 PM Josie: Josie runs over to Theo and tries to help him up to pull him over to a more safe area. This might or might not work, she has girly noodly arms. 11:03:39 PM Rafe: Rafe goes to help her. He can do that. 11:04:15 PM Josie: Josie shouts at Frank. "GO KILL IT." 11:05:16 PM Rycroft: Frank looks at the monster. Then at Crispin. 11:05:35 PM Rycroft: Then he pretty much straight cuts Crispin's head off. 11:06:04 PM Rafe: Rafe is pointedly not watching that. 11:06:14 PM Josie: Josie goes a bit greenish and focuses on Theo. 11:06:22 PM Josie: Theo? Theo, can you hear me? 11:06:24 PM Rycroft: Theo is not doing so hot. 11:06:39 PM Rycroft: The monster explodes! 11:06:48 PM Rycroft: Like... explodes. 11:07:01 PM Rycroft: Everyone roll a die! 11:07:17 PM Rafe: ((5)) 11:07:18 PM Josie: ((8!)) 11:07:31 PM Rycroft: ((And please write down the roll.)) 11:07:57 PM Ella: (( 6 )) 11:08:49 PM Rafe: Rafe would try to shield Josie and Theo if he had enough advance warning to do so, but... 11:12:25 PM Rycroft: The monster just kinda implodes, then explodes, showering the room in goo and magical energy. 11:12:41 PM Ella: Oh. 11:12:44 PM Ella: Lovely. 11:12:45 PM Josie: Josie largely ignores it. 11:12:46 PM Josie: Theo? 11:13:52 PM Rycroft: Theo: ... did I show you my plans for a mechanical arm? Think I might need it. 11:15:10 PM Josie: ... well, you're still alive. 11:16:00 PM Rafe: Rafe turns to Frank. "Is the lobby clear?" 11:16:14 PM Josie: Josie inspects his arm, going a bit greenish again. 11:19:21 PM Rycroft: Frank nods. "Yeah." 11:20:04 PM Josie: I... you've lost a lot of blood. 11:21:10 PM Rafe: Rafe looks for a sheet or something to carry him in as a sort of stretcher.... and another one to wrap is wounds in. 11:23:04 PM Rycroft: Frank: We got some ambulances coming. 11:23:16 PM Josie: Good. 11:23:28 PM Josie: ... thanks for killing him, Frank. 11:23:37 PM Rycroft: Frank: I'm glad it worked. Kind of. 11:23:54 PM Josie: Just hold on, Theo. 11:24:13 PM Josie: Josie pulls off the gauntlet on his uninjured hand and holds his hand. 11:24:31 PM Rycroft: Sure enough, Caspar shows up in pretty short order with paramedics. 11:24:43 PM Rycroft: Caspar: ... is he okay? 11:24:47 PM | Edited 11:25:24 PM Rafe: Rafe takes off his glove and tosses it to the side. 11:25:21 PM Josie: I... I don't know. 11:26:33 PM Rycroft: The paramedics get to work, getting him stretchered up. 11:26:48 PM Josie: Josie stays with him. 11:27:38 PM Rycroft: They take him to the hospital! Frank assures you guys that he's got things under control here, so you guys can go with. 11:27:58 PM Ella: Ella tries to stay out of the way. 11:28:46 PM Josie: Josie sticks with Theo. 11:32:15 PM Rycroft: So you guys all pile into the ambulance and to the hospital. They take him away to operate on him! 11:32:19 PM Rafe: Rafe will pick up the glove, just to make sure nobody else gets the stuff though. 11:34:01 PM Rycroft: So! you're in the awkward waiting room! They ask if you have any injuries. 11:34:15 PM Josie: Josie bursts into tears. 11:34:41 PM Rafe: Rafe tries to comfort her. :( 11:35:06 PM Ella: Ella also tries to help her feel better. 11:35:50 PM Josie: Josie gives Rafe a good shake. "Why didn't you attack him sooner?!" 11:36:12 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 11:36:45 PM Rycroft: Howard shows up! He's wearing a tux. "I just heard. 11:38:36 PM Josie: Josie lets go and goes back to crying! 11:39:16 PM Rycroft: Howard goes over to Josie to put a hand on her shoulder. 11:39:16 PM Rafe: Rafe takes a step back and gives her space. "I'm... sorry." 11:40:03 PM Josie: Josie hugs Howard and bawls on him a little bit. He can afford to dryclean his tux. 11:40:31 PM Rafe: Rafe sinks into a chair to wait. 11:41:32 PM Rycroft: The doctor comes out! "Who is... Dr. Black?" 11:41:46 PM Josie: I am. 11:42:37 PM Rycroft: Doctor: He's stable now, but the bones in his forearm were completely crushed. We had to amputate, I'm sorry. 11:42:51 PM Josie: ... he's all right? 11:43:41 PM Rycroft: The doctor nods. "He's stable. We thought we lost him a couple of times during the surgery, but he pulled through." 11:44:27 PM Josie: Oh thank god. 11:46:01 PM Josie: ... can I see him, at least? 11:46:19 PM Rycroft: The doctor nods. 11:46:27 PM Rycroft: Doctor: Of course. 11:47:36 PM Rycroft: Josie goes off! 11:47:44 PM Josie: Josie does! 11:47:48 PM Rycroft: Caspar: ... she's upset, Rafe, I wouldn't take it personal. 11:47:58 PM Rafe: I'm not. 11:49:39 PM Rycroft: Caspar: Are you two okay? 11:50:12 PM Rafe: Yeah. 11:52:03 PM Ella: Mostly. 11:52:10 PM Rycroft: Howard: Mostly? AM Ella: Well, I don't think I'm reacting to this craziness as much as I should be. That could be a sign of some sort of mental issue. AM Ella: ...Or a sign that at some point during the week I'm going to retreat to blanket-land and not return until I'm damned ready. AM Rycroft: Caspar: ... both are viable. AM Rycroft: Caspar: Howard, we cannot send them out into the field again without proper training. AM Rycroft: Caspar: We thought this was just going to be short investigation. But they keep getting tossed into situations where they can't defend themselves properly. AM Rycroft: Caspar: We need to get them proper magical training, get them armed. AM Rafe: Is that what we're supposed to be? Some sort of... enforcers? AM Rycroft: Caspar: No, you're supposed to be investigators. AM Rycroft: Caspar: But you need to be able to defend yourselves because you never know when an investigation is going to lead to you fighting a dragon, or a curse-monster, or demons, or what have you. AM Rycroft: Caspar: It would be different on the east coast, where you could easily get Council backup, but not here. AM Rafe: Rafe crosses his arms and leans forward, looking down again. AM Rycroft: Howard: Having second thoughts, Rafe? AM Rafe: ...no, I just... I don't want to hurt anyone. AM Rycroft: Caspar: We can teach you non-lethal spells. We don't want you to kill anyone. We just want you to be able to protect yourself. AM Rafe: ...you didn't hear it scream. Hear *him* scream. AM Rycroft: Caspar: Maybe not. I know you're rattled, Rafe. You don't have to make any decisions tonight. AM Rafe: ...she's right, though. If I'd have taken Fortunada out, Theo'd still have his arm. AM Rycroft: Caspar: I'm guessing you've never killed a man before. AM Rycroft: Caspar: That hesitation is called being human, Rafe. AM Rycroft: Caspar: Theo and I go back a long ways. And I guarantee you that he already has at least five designs for a new arm. AM Rafe: The worst part is... I think it would have been easier to just shoot him in the head than it would be to shock him again. AM Rafe: Rafe sighs. "I'll figure it out." AM Rycroft: Caspar pats Rafe on the back. "I know. You're just feeling the backside of adreneline. AM Rycroft: Caspar: Everything's calm now, so you have time to question everything you did. AM Rafe: Rafe nods.